Caidoz Rellik
Caidoz lets go you’re going to be late for the bus!" yelled Jane, Caidoz's mom. "I’ll be right down mom!" yelled Caidoz. "Caidoz take your gloves and make sure you keep those elastics on so they don't fall off!" "Mom I’m not keeping them on, they're stupid!" "I don't want to hear another word about it now march you’re going to be late."As I was walking to the bus, I saw a few kids sitting there. "Haha look who we Caidoz SociopathicAdded by Sociopathic have here!" said one of the boys. "Look he has elastics on his gloves what a fucking idiot!" They started to push Caidoz, calling him names until the bus arrived. When it did, no one would let him sit with them, so he had to sit on the ground. Finally, after a long drive to school, he finally got to his first class of the day. Gym. As he was running laps, one of the kids tripped him and he hit his head. As blood started gushing from the ga ping wound, he blacked out. He awoke in with the school nurse to great him with a cheery smile ‘Oh your aw ake is see you had a great spill your lucky we got it fixed up in time’ ‘Wha-What happend’ ‘Oh nothiong you just triped in gym class now off you go’ as i walked to my next class i saw the kids again one of them walked over to me and s aid ‘so elastic boy where ya goin’ ‘Leave me alone i have to get to science’ They let him by and he went on his way. At science there was not much to learn just some basic formulas. Finnaly all he had left was astrology we were learning about symbols more specificly the zodiac i found it very interesting. Suddenly i felt a wave of nuasea rush over me i fell to the floor when i woke up i was on a table a nurse was there to great me she said ‘Dont sit up youve sufferd major head truama.’ wha...what happend’ asked Caidoz ‘You fell out of you chair in school and bumped your head on a stool were just finishing up youve been asleep for about 3 days you should be able to go home within the hour, until then just rest, oh and ask the secratary for you cloths. So on his way out he got his normal atire a black hoodie and jeans he put them on and on his way out he saw his mom waiting for him they went on their way home just like normal but as they were driving home, the car ran out of gas. They were only a mile away from a gas stati on, so they walked. As they were walking, Caidoz noticed the same kids from earlier. He tried to just ignore them, but they started towards him. Before he could say anything, two of them grabbed his mom, while the other one held him down. The two boys beat his mother to the point where she begged for mercy. Caidoz lie helpless on the ground, when suddenly caidoz rememberd the last thing he heard in astrology ‘zodiac’ almost like a a wave consuming him from the inside all these thoughts and memories that were not his started rushing through his head he startted shaking in a seziure like manor the kid thought he was tryign to get away so he punched him then suddenly caidoz stoped flailign and looked the boy dead in the eye and said in a voice that was not his ‘GET OFF ME SLAVE!’ and he pushed the kid off with almost super human strength. into an electrical wire and started shakign rapidly He then lifted both of the other boys up and threw them against a wall, one out cold, the other still awake, crying in pain as Caidoz smashed his head against the wall until it broke open like a watermelon. Suddenly, the other kid came to and tried to run away. Caidoz grabbed him by the hair and lifted him up face to face. "Why?" the kid gasped, as blood started to run out of his mouth and nose. All Caidoz said was, " Dont blink." And he tore off the kid's hea d like it was nothing. Caidoz's mother watched in horror. She tried to run, but Caidoz grabbed her and said, "Where are you going mommy? Aren't you proud! i found who i really am?" Jane threw Caidoz away, But he was to fast he pounced on her like a tiger catching its prey he started puncheign her until she stoped breathing then he got up looked at what he had done and knew he should be ashamed but he was not. he was proud. He ran hoem as fast as he could hoping no one saw him. Latter that day as He was sitting on the couch trying to forget, when he heard a knock on the door. "OPEN UP, POLICE!" Not knowing what to do he put on his black gloves and He quickly looke d for anything, but he didnt want to seem suspicious. He found two knives with 7 inch blades. He broke off the blades, and put them in the elastics on his gloves. He opened the door and right as the police started to talk he stabbed them in the neck and pulled them inside. It’s almost as if he became someone else almost as if he had been possesed. He did not feel like Caidoz anymore he felt like someone had broken down the door of his stole and too k it away. His eyes turned black and his skin pale he put on his hoodie and made sure he had his knives..but.. He couldent go out with the knives he be cought as soon as he stepped out. So he played aroudn with them and fixed them up so they can be retracted. As he stepped out of his door the now cool autumn breeze blowing in his face he said ‘Look out world Zodiac is comming…..’ I have many names...The decider....The omen of death...But you can call me Zodiac......